


Gone.

by RammBook



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Donald commits suicide in this, Its nothing too graphic, its just his last moments, so don't read it if you are sensible to that, tagged so heavily to be on the safe side
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 17:15:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16727595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RammBook/pseuds/RammBook
Summary: Donald reflects on his life, now that Della is back. When she is back, he needs to go.TW: Suicide.





	Gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you alwek (https://alwek.tumblr.com/) for pointing out mistakes i made, i really appreciate your help!

For the first time after long years, he walked into the Ducklair Tower. The years had demolished the building, but he was still able to recognize every detail. He stepped into the elevator. His sailor uniform was destroyed and dirty, like him. It was dumb to throw something away that still worked. Maybe they would sell the rest. Of course he would sell the rest. Hopeful the money was enough for ice cream. He leaned against the wall. Now he just had to wait.   
It started with her return. She was back and he was happy about it. He had missed her. She had attracted all the attention, as always, but that was okay. Until it wasn't okay anymore. Until his family would rather be with her than with him. He could understand it, really. But it just showed what he already knew. Nobody needed him. He was replaceable. Dellas backup. Nothing more. His life had no other meaning and that hurt. As she went missing he had at least a function, a purpose almost. Care for the kids until Della comes back. She came back. Scrooge came back. They were safe. Well, as safe as you could be in this family. He had no function anymore. He was no longer needed. The elevator stopped.  
He knew something was wrong with him. Deep inside of him. But he could never afford a doctor and now it was already too late. He left the elevator.  
His steps were heavy, his posture crooked, as he slowly walked towards the roof. It was long overdue. Sometimes he wondered why he was alive at all. There had to be more, right?   
But there wasn't. He wasn't.  
He was too scared to be an adventurer, too impulsive for a job and too instable as a parent. Why did the kids put up with him for so long, he asked himself. Because they had no choice, he answered and opened the door to the roof. Up here the wind pulled at his clothing and it was ice cold. Winter was coming, you could feel it. He looked up into the sky, to the shining moon. Ten years lost in space. How had it felt for her? To trust her useless brother with her most valuable things? He walked to the railing.  
How it felt like to always get disappointed from the person you rely on? He laughed, but it didn't sound funny. Okay, he knew that feeling. He took a note out of his pocket and put it on the railing. He left video messages, but they wouldn't arrive until tomorrow. He wondered if Scrooge would come to his funeral. He had everything planned and payed for. He didn't want to be a bother, anymore. He put his hat down. His blue one. The one Della stole and he'd replaced. They would be able to replace him. The kids would forget about him. It was okay, it wasn't important anymore. He dusted it off, before laying it next to the note.  
Now, without him, they could enjoy their adventures together, without him ruining the fun. He layed his phone onto the letter so the wind wouldn't carry him away. It was turned off and all the contracts were terminated.   
The streets were empty. Empty like the promises of vacations, videogames and visits of amusement parks he gave his nephews.  
Ducklair Tower was located on the end of the city, far enough from the money bin, so they couldn't see him like this. Like he could see their disappointment, frustration, the anger in their eyes.  
He checked for the last time if he had something of value on his body. After hesitating for a second, he put his hat onto his wallet. Now it was just him.  
He sighed and wished it was possible to get rid of the body. But he'd rather shattered in thousand pieces than to lay on silently on a bed. That would just traumatise them. He sucked in his breath for the last time.   
With a dive towards the ground Donald Fauntleroy Duck left this world.


End file.
